


【带卡】告别

by Leterribal



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 佐鸣 - Freeform, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leterribal/pseuds/Leterribal
Summary: 战后两年，19岁的佐助回到了木叶，濒临死亡的带土请求最后见他一面。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 8





	【带卡】告别

**Author's Note:**

> ※战后if，佐助第一人称，be慎入。  
> ※副cp佐鸣

1.还乡  
在我十九岁的时候，我终于再次站在了木叶的土地上。我以为我会心绪澎拜，但一切尘埃落定之后，我却前所未有的平静。  
我脚下踩着的土地，已经存在于此数万年，不一样的，只是在其之上的人罢了。木叶这个名字也好，被人守护的村子也好，最重要的是人聚集于此。  
人是无法独自活下去的。  
想到这儿，鸣人就适时出现，向我奔跑而来：  
“佐助！！！”  
看着他在太阳下熠熠生辉的金发，我意识到，我回到了我曾经的家乡。  
和那个人一样。  
2.祭拜  
虽然召我回来的是卡卡西，或者该称呼为六代目火影，但他自己却不在村子里。  
他只是转交了一封信，有另一个人想要见我。  
在去那里之前，我先去了日向宁次的墓地，和鸣人一起。  
我对他其实没什么印象。  
小时候我们经常作为优秀模范被相提并论，可我那时一心复仇，后来他再进入我的视野时，已经是想要杀死我的木叶同期之一了。  
而现在，我们都从四战生还，只有他的灵魂被永远留在了那片焦土上。  
我已经几乎连他长什么样都不记得了。  
鸣人看着他的墓碑，表情是我从未见过的悲伤，看着他这样我心里也莫名抽痛。  
然后开始烦躁。  
“吊车尾的，我记得他，在四战前也曾经遭受了濒死的创伤，对吧？”  
鸣人想不到我会自己提起这件事，瞪大眼睛看着我：“佐助，原来你还记得……”  
“我当然知道。”  
我明白，我的这些同学，在我刺杀八尾人柱力失败之后想要处决我的心是真的；但是在此之前，以为害怕我被大蛇丸所害，拼尽性命想要救回我也是真的。  
听到我的回答，他又消沉起来：“如果不是在战场上，这一次，婆婆他们也一定能救回他吧。”  
“他是为了我而死的。”  
我是真的见不得他那个样子，冷冷的说：“这和你有什么关系？”  
“佐助……”  
“他是在战场上被敌人杀死的，你不去责怪敌人，责怪被他视作同伴保护的你自己干什么？”我冷冷的说，“你到现在都觉得，身边人对你的关心与保护是需要代价的吗？”  
鸣人声音弱了下来：“话不能这么说啊……”  
自从我与他和解之后，他的伶牙俐齿在我面前似乎消退，我们之间又回到了十二岁之前对对方束手无策的样子。  
随手放下了一束花后，我们便离开了墓园。在园口，我远远的看向宁次的名字。  
这大概是我唯一一次为这个同期上坟。  
我告别道：“宁次，你安息吧，杀了你的元凶快死了，这回回来就是我替他收尸的。”  
提起那人，鸣人几乎跳了起来：“佐助！叫你回来是希望你能——”  
“想办法延续他的性命对吗，对不起，我是不可能做到的。”我斩钉截铁的说，“纲手和大蛇丸都束手无策，你的阳遁之力也无法继续维持，那我更不可能治好他。”  
鸣人蔫了：“是吗……”  
“即使我能，我也不想。”  
“佐助！”鸣人急了，“他也是——”  
“在他放出九尾，又屠戮了一半的族人的时候，他就已经不是宇智波了。”  
鸣人嗫嚅：“但是，这样一来，卡卡西老师就只有他自己了。”  
我冷笑起来。  
“那家伙活着又有什么用，他一直拒绝与卡卡西见面，很显然还是憎恨着他。”  
真不知道如同丧家犬一般的那家伙是哪里来的底气继续憎恨。  
鸣人说：“我不觉得他憎恨卡卡西老师，如果他憎恨卡卡西老师的话，就不会自己接下辉夜的攻击而把老师的——”  
“那是因为他不想跟卡卡西一起死吧。”我冷冷说道。  
我能理解他那时的感受。  
就像鸣人说别的我无动于衷，说要和我一起死暴跳如雷一样。只是那时他显然自己要死，那既然这样不如独死。  
可是他还是活了下来，和上一次救一样，多么滑稽。  
但是这样苟延残喘的他终于要走到尽头了，这就是他希望见到我的原因。  
3.罪人  
踏入层层叠叠，如同迷宫一般的地下建筑，穿越一道又一道写着符咒的门，我终于见到了大蛇丸。  
他许久未见，看着倒是精神了许多，或者说，像是一个人了。  
而不是一条蛇。  
“佐助君。”  
在他身边的暗部结印解开阵法时，大蛇丸对我说：“尽管多半也没用，但是你能劝一下他吗。我想出了新的办法，能多让他活一段时间——”  
他的话很快被一旁的暗部打断。  
“注意你的言辞，大蛇丸。”  
我冷笑一声，没有看大蛇丸，只是在走进去之前开口道：“不要太贪婪了，大蛇丸，他的利用价值已经被你榨干。”  
不是因为这一点，他怎么可能要求见我。  
但是我来到他面前时，他已经没法亲自起身迎接我了。  
“你终于来了。”  
他的声音比那时更加沙哑，微弱的像是几乎快要断气一样，事实上也的确如此。  
因为即使身体被层层封印布条包裹束缚，下巴处还是露出了一丝灰质化的裂缝。  
“我，要和佐助单独谈谈。”  
暗部有所异议，但是我的轮回眼一瞥，他们便说不出话来。  
这个世界终究是以强者为尊，而能阻碍我的人只有鸣人。而在名义上，尽管只是虚名，卡卡西所给予我的权限也让我地位在他们之上。  
所以于情于理，他们只能乖乖退出去。  
等到这个幽闭阴暗的地牢中只有我们两人时，他才缓缓开口：“佐助，两年不见了。”  
我看着他。  
这个罪大恶极的男人，又是如丧家犬一般的失败者，是我最后一个族人。  
宇智波带土。  
4.请求  
“你来找我不是为了叙旧吧？”我说。  
他微微点头。  
“我找你是因为两件事。”  
尽管被符条蒙住，但我觉得他的眼睛依旧看得见我的左手袖管空空荡荡。  
“柱间细胞不是一般人能够承受的，它太过有活力。但是，在我身上提取白绝体所生成的组织里的干细胞重新培育，便温和无害的多。”这个男人说道，“纲手已经用它拯救了许多四站中重伤的患者与失能的人——眼神别变得那么恐怖，是我先提出来这个可能性，然后让大蛇丸去实验的。”  
他顿了顿，自嘲道：“纲手是有原则的人，和我不一样。”  
我冷冷道：“你倒是很有自知之明嘛。”  
带土只是无奈的笑了一下。  
“我在想，如果四战后就能发现这件事，有些已经宣告脑死亡的人不急着火化，也许他们就能活过来了。”  
“比如。”我指出，“你杀掉的那些人是吗？”  
带土默认了。  
“而现在，能救的人都救了，培育的组织也留了下来，我的这副身体已经没有任何利用价值。”他说，“只有你还没有接上手。不像鸣人得一生缠着绷带，我的身体培育出来的干细胞生成的手臂不会有副作用，我希望你能接受我的歉意。”  
我轻轻呼出一口气，说道：“不要。”  
为了防止他误会，我补充道：“我不想接受你的恩惠，恰恰是因为我不恨你。”  
我的一切爱与恨，先是倾注于哥哥，后是面对鸣人。明白了哥哥所给予我的爱后，他死去了；而我却因为鸣人的爱，选择在失去仇恨之后活着。  
所以过于的爱恨于我而言已经失去了意义，选择留在过去的他也是如此。  
“我只是不要成为像你这样看不清自己的失败者。”  
一阵长久的沉默之后，他长长叹息一声。  
“你长大了呢，佐助。”  
我没接话，他却兀自说道：“十九岁，确实是成年了。很好，你比很多人强得多。”  
“有些人在不该长大的年纪被迫长大，有些人却到了三十多岁才真正成长。佐助，这样的你比许多人都要强得多了。”  
说了这么多，似乎有些耗费精力，他轻轻喘了起来。  
我不忍见他如此，沉声道：“第二件事呢？”  
好不容易，他恢复过来，艰难的再次开口：“这是我最后的请求，佐助，请你揭开我眼睛的封印。”  
我愣住了。  
“你想用写轮眼干什么？只要一用查克拉，你就会死。”  
他无奈的笑了起来：“就算不用查克拉，我这副身体也撑不了几天了。况且，忍联那边已经对我的存活忍耐到了极限吧。”  
“......”  
“所以，趁着我还能开口的时候，关于我所知道的最后的，关于大筒木的情报，告知于你。”  
我眯起眼睛。  
“我没有对木叶隐瞒的意思，实际上，所有的情报，我都已经倾囊相诉，除了我搜集的关于大筒木的文献。”他说，“因为我根本看不懂，只有拥有轮回眼又进入过辉夜遗迹的你，才能从这些已经被毁掉的文献上解读出信息。”  
这个男人一生说了太多的谎言——甚至他自己的存在就是谎言，但这一刻，他说的是实话。  
我只是想问：“为什么你不先告诉卡卡西？”  
“......进入文献上所说的遗迹，只有你拥有这个能力。”他说，“而六代目不该与我见面，四战后没有立即处死我，已经让木叶立于舆论的劣势。而我的出身和曾经的人际关系，就算只是私底下的会面，也会让木叶被千夫所指。”  
我冷笑出声。  
“你开始说假话，倒让我不想和你合作了。”我毫不留情的揭穿了他，“你只是不想和卡卡西见面，连他的气息都不想感觉到。”  
半晌之后，他承认了：“......你说得对，我不想见到他。”  
他坦诚了，既然如此，满足一个将死之人的愿望我也不是不能做到。  
我揭开了他眼睛的封印，那双死寂的黑色眼睛瞬间变得鲜艳起来，神威的图案旋转起来。  
“谢谢你。”  
将死之人引导着我进入他眼睛的世界。  
5.遗言  
我终于明白他为什么要这么费劲了。  
将一卷卷写着神秘符文的卷轴映刻于轮回眼之后，饶是我也因为这巨大的信息量而感觉有些疲惫。站在我面前以四战发起者形象存在于这个幻术空间的宇智波带土，身形也开始模糊。  
“怎么样，这些东西有用吗？”他问道。  
我冷笑道：“如果你能拿出玩弄人心的精力来解读这些卷轴，你也不至于被人一直操纵了。”  
对于我的嘲讽，带土低下头笑了笑：“你说得对。”  
幻术空间摇摇欲坠，他的生命已经因为这个术燃烧到殆尽。  
“该走了，佐助。”他说，“出去之后，就说是你杀了我，这样一来，再也不会有人能指责你了。”  
我却没有动。  
“死是便宜了你。”我说道。  
带土愣住了。  
随即笑出了声。  
“你错了，佐助。”  
他喃喃道：“如果活着比死亡更可怕，那么也不会有那么多罪人处心积虑想要活下去。恰恰相反，能轻率的想到死的人，往往才是没有真正感受过生的苦的人。”  
“活着意味着可能，意味着希望，因此活着才是生命最大的馈赠。夺走了生的希望的人，将生命玩弄于股掌之间的人，自以为唯我高等所以操纵别人人生的人，是最不可饶恕的罪人。这样的人，死亡才是他最应有的惩罚。”  
他转过身，朝坍塌开始的地方缓缓走去。  
“佐助，还有鸣人，你们都要好好活下去。”  
我沉默的目送着他的背影。  
在一切消失的地方，兀自出现了一个棕发少女的身影。她看上去如此温柔，如此完美，让我明白了这一定是一个死人的影子。  
她开口，声音甜甜的：“带土。”  
结果到了最后，这个可悲的男人都未曾摆脱过去。我想也不用再问他什么了，见证他的死亡就是唯一能做的事。  
但是此时，宇智波带土却开口了。“佐助，谢谢你送我离开。在这最后，我希望你能转交六——木叶一样东西。”  
“我的眼睛，为了今天一直用查克拉维护着，在我死后不会随之化为灰烬。这是我身上唯一有用的东西了。”  
我没有回答。  
这并不是他的遗言，他的遗言不是对我说的。他一步步的接近那个少女，喊了他名字的少女却没有一次回头，只是注视着远方。  
她如银铃一般的笑容，回荡在这个崩坏的空间之中。在接近她时，宇智波带土开口，说出最后的话。  
6.完结  
我改变主意了。  
我还有一件事，可以为我最后一个族人做到。  
7.告别  
木叶下起了暴雨。  
在已经划去了某人名字的慰灵碑前，脱下了御神袍的卡卡西在雨中伫立着，仿佛凝固成了雕像。  
湿透了的银发服帖着黏在脸上，让我不禁回想起以前他找借口迟到的每一天早上。  
“卡卡西。”  
我开口叫道。  
他抬起眸看着我，似乎是要挤出一个笑容，嘴角却还是疲惫的垂下。  
“佐助。”  
我说道：“虽然外界都在传言是我大义灭亲给他最后一击，但是你不至于相信这个吧？”  
他摇了摇头。  
“我明白。”  
我转过身。  
他没有穿御神袍，在慰灵碑面前，他永远只是旗木卡卡西。  
已经没有必要再为了宇智波带土的存活奔走，斡旋于五大国之间。但这件事，恐怕是火影这一身份对卡卡西最大的意义。  
“只是，到最后他也那么恨我。”卡卡西喃喃道，“宁愿最后一面拿来见你，在那之前，也只见鸣人。”  
我冷笑一声。  
“像他那样的缩头乌龟，有什么资格恨你？”  
卡卡西吐出一口气，沉默的摇了摇头。  
也许这就是宇智波带土想要得到的结果，在无关的地方与卡卡西无关的死去，让他从自己曾经信念桎梏中解放。  
但是他错了，卡卡西是作茧自缚。  
而且，我也不想让他如愿。  
“而且他有遗言想要告诉你。”我说，“尽管他没有说是给你的。”  
卡卡西猛地抬起头，直直的注视着我。  
看他这难以置信的样子，用言语恐怕很难传递，所以我像带土那样，将他拉入了写轮眼的世界。  
卡卡西第一眼注意到了那个背对着他的少女，忍不住喊道：“琳。”  
他想要说些什么，却在注意到带土一直向少女走去的背影失声了。  
带土的幻术空间在崩塌，就像他生命消逝，注视着这一切的卡卡西，比任何时候都像田间孤单的稻草人。  
“带土。”少女呼唤道。  
在带土最后走到她的身边时，她终于回过身来，却没有看着他。  
她的目光，恰好投射在卡卡西身上。  
“带土。”少女注视着远处的卡卡西，“我喜欢卡卡西。”  
带土停下脚步。  
“我知道。”  
她的笑声如银铃一般：“我一直喜欢他，非常珍惜他。”  
“是啊，你爱他。”带土苦涩的声音也带上笑意。  
她的声音转了一个弯：“那么你呢？你对卡卡西呢？”  
在空间最后塌缩之时，带土怔了怔。  
“......我不能说。”  
——就这样，一切都化为了灰烬。  
卡卡西忍不住伸出手，但未触及灰烬就随风而逝，显露出一对如同宝石一般的瞳孔。  
我捧着装载那对万花筒写轮眼的容器，对卡卡西说。  
“这就是他最后想留给你的东西。”

尾声  
我要离开了。  
只有鸣人送我出了村子，他问：“那对神威的双眼去哪儿了？”  
作为影的继承者，这么机密物件的去向是要经过他手的，可是他没有得到消息。  
“卡卡西叫我用天照烧了。”我实话实说。  
鸣人惊讶道：“诶——？！”  
他大声道：“可是，那是带土最后留在世上的东西，他——”  
“没有必要。”我说，“卡卡西已经从带土那里得到了比这双眼睛更加宝贵的东西，这些身外之物他已经不需要了。”  
鸣人总是一副很傻的样子。  
“是什么？”  
“你自己去问他。”  
吊车尾的兀自消沉下来。  
“不了，他现在一定很伤心。”鸣人说道，“我就不去打扰他了。”  
路很短，我们一下子就走到了界碑处，鸣人不可以再送了。  
“我还会回来的。”看到他消沉的模样，我说。  
鸣人朝我笑了笑。  
“佐助，下次回来的话，去和樱酱见一面吧！”他说，“她现在很忙，但是她一直思念着你，对你......”  
我没有回话，只是忽然靠近了他。  
“那么你呢？”  
我这个问题似乎是把鸣人吓住了：“什么？”  
“只会借别人的口说想念我，喜欢我，可别人和我有什么关系。”我说，“我只在乎你怎么想。”  
我按住了他的肩膀：“你喜欢我吗？一直思念我吗？”  
鸣人懵了。  
我并不觉得鸣人和带土有一丝相似的地方，我的鸣人比他强多了。但有一点他们是一样的：对于他们而言，爱不是理所应当的。  
人一出生最需要的就是爱，但不是所有人一出生就能有爱与保护。  
而这些例外的人来说，被关心是需要争取的，被爱是需要付出代价的；甚至爱都分对与错，不正确的爱是负累，是污点，所以绝对不能说出口。  
但我不一样，我才不会像某些大人，顾前顾后的连自己的心意都不敢言说。  
“......我一直都在想你。”眼泪从他湛蓝的瞳孔里滚出来，“我喜欢你。”  
我拭去了他的眼泪。  
“那么，我也一样，吊车尾的。”我说，“只有你的答案对我有意义，你的身边是我唯一的归处。”  
“你是属于我的。”  
作为英雄，他属于忍界；可是作为漩涡鸣人这个人，他只属于我。  
他皱起眉，张开双臂紧紧抱住了我：“嗯，我是属于佐助的。”  
就在这一天，我与鸣人才真正的和解了。


End file.
